Stein Grau
Stein Grau is the father of Argus Grau, currently in protective custody in the kingdom of Vale after betraying the White Fang. Background Stein Grau is a simple man with serious problems; he was born and raised in an isolated village on the far edge of Vale, he spent much of his life training as a warrior. He never had many friends, but throughout his life there was one constant; Bianca. Bianca was one of four daughters of the village's leader, and even as children she had a way of keeping Stein's temper under control. As they grew, Stein relied on Bianca for support, and she relied on him for protection; this relationship developed into romance, marriage, and eventually parenthood when their son Argus was born. Argus took after his father in almost every way; his looks, his skills, and most importantly his temper. For as long as anyone can remember, the Grau family has had a fire in their blood; a rage that has carried from father to son for countless generations. Stein did his best throughout life to keep his rage under control, and his wife was invaluable in controlling it through their lives; however when Stein was 25, his anger hit a breaking point. Grimm attacking the village was nothing new, and Stein had lead the warriors to victory on many occasions, but something was different this time. The numbers just kept growing, Stein did his best to direct the guards but for the first time in his life, warriors were failing and people were dying. When the battle was on the verge of being lost, Grey Waldgrun took charge. Grey, being the only properly trained huntsman in the village, managed to help turn the tide; pushing the grimm back until the soldiers still standing wiped them out. Stein was angry at his failure, and directed his rage towards Grey in the aftermath; when his wife tried to intervene, he pushed her aside, the force added by his semblance turned a gentle push onto a violent shove; leaving Bianca wounded. It didn't take long for him to get himself under control, but the damage was done and he exiled himself; feeling guilty and unworthy of staying in his home. That was the day Stein left the village, packing minimal supplies and walking southwest in self-imposed exile. It was in Vale that Stein first encountered the White Fang; at the time still a peaceful organization. As a faunus of intimidating stature, he encountered firsthand the discrimination they were fighting against, so he joined in hopes of making the world better. As time passed and the White Fang began to become more aggressive, Stein failed to resist the changes, letting the rage that had followed him his entire life once again take hold as he was sent on missions to sabotage groups that were designated as enemies; losing his right arm in the process of destroying a dust processing facility in Vacuo. Engineers working for the White Fang helped him to design a combat-ready prosthetic, integrating components from his original weapon, a pair of clawed gauntlets. His work with the White Fang lasted until the Fall of Beacon, when he had a crisis of faith in the actions of the Fang and turned on his squad as they assaulted Beacon Academy; he disabled them all and fought back against the grimm until he reached the point of exhaustion before forcibly removing the power cell for his arm and waiting for huntsman to come and arrest him. Personality Despite his rage and his past Stein is not inherently a bad man, merely one who has made too many mistakes to count. He wants to be better, to help people instead of hurting them; but every choice he makes only seems to make things worse. He is deeply passionate and loves his wife and son more than anything; even leaving home in order to spare them from having to deal with his anger. Appearance Stein is a beast of a man, hulking and muscular with curly blood red hair to his shoulders; and he has a full back tattoo depicting a king taijitu coiled around itself. During his time with the White Fang, Stein wore a standard lieutenant's uniform with a personalized mask, however since turning himself over to the authorities he generally wears a standard prison jumpsuit with on sleeved knotted off due to his missing right arm. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Drachen Klau * Wielder: Stein Grau * Maker/Smith: Stein Grau, White Fang engineers * Type: Augmented Prosthetic War Claw * Weapon Derivation: automail * Holstered/Inactive Form: a fairly ordinary (albeit extremely large) prosthetic arm * Form 1: the excess bulk of the arm shifts into position, bolstering the synthetic muscle fibers and allowing a secondary clawed hand to overlay the normal dexterous one, the claws are made of a dust augmented tungsten alloy hard and sharp enough to cut through armor plating with relative ease * Dust Capacity: contains several dust phials, stored in the bicep. Standard supply is fire, stone, ice, and lava * Usage: an armor shredding claw designed for hand to hand combat and limited usage of dust for brute force strikes, used for a highly specialized brawling technique * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Drachen Klau is German, and translates to Dragon Claw, Semblance * Name: Bloodrage * Purpose: Offensive * Short description: amplifies all functions of aura dependent on users adrenaline level * Visual effect: skin takes on a scale-like texture and eyes change color to match his aura * Range:Personal * Other limitations: Once active will not disengage until adrenaline drops to normal levels * Passive ability(s) (if any): Amplifies aural ‘burn rate’ and all aura based power boosts as the users adrenaline level rises, accompanied by a powerful rage state. Trivia * Stein Grau is German, meaning stone grey * Stein is inspired by Nidhoggr, the dragon who gnaws at the roots of the world tree Yggdrasil Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959